


第三次我遇见表白失败的学弟

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 5





	第三次我遇见表白失败的学弟

李帝努X我  
1、李帝努X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、针老师说把她的小耳朵让给我的赠品，激情短打没啥剧情，针老师我为什么艾特不到你意念艾特乙肝疫苗打三针  
3、没错，我上班在划水  
4、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
我提着高跟鞋光脚蹲在前台妹妹的办公桌下面，掏出手帕和钢笔对她写下，“我不在。”  
前台妹妹一副憋笑的表情把目光移开了。  
哼，不就是首席财务官钻桌子下面吗，有什么可笑的，大惊小怪。  
过了一小会电梯门打开，熟悉的步伐声就算是好几年没见我也能立刻听出来绝对是李帝努啊啊啊啊啊。  
“陈总来了吗？”  
前台妹妹露出甜美的笑容，看来我请她吃的超贵韩牛自助餐发挥了应有的效果，“李总好，陈总还没有来。”  
“谢谢。”

趁李帝努进办公室的时间，我迅速从桌子下面钻出来冲向货梯，这个前台小姑娘真的很不错，嘴巴严，演技又好，有机会调来我身边当助理，嗯。  
关于为什么要躲开李帝努，这个事要从我上大学的时候说起。  
首先，我要声明，我个人不建议不会喝酒的朋友加入校学生会，其次，不会喝酒的朋友加入校学生会，不要竞选会长，最后，不会喝酒的朋友被灌酒之后，不要玩真心话大冒险。  
再说说李帝努其人。  
李帝努，长得帅啊！很抱歉我用一个很肤浅概念去形容他，但李帝努长得是真的很帅。李帝努比我小一届，起先刚上大学的时候，他年纪也还小，皮肤可白，笑眼，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，乖的不行，当时就有不少学姐学妹明恋暗恋的。  
我呢，号称我们学院的混世魔王吧，又不要脸（？）胆子又大，李帝努加入校学生会的第一天，真心话大冒险输了的我被指派去给李帝努表白。  
那天我穿着虚张声势的七厘米高跟鞋，把李帝努按在学生会走廊墙上壁咚，李帝努大概是不太认识我，竟然就答应了。  
现在想想那可能是李帝努对我态度最好的时候，嗨，第二天宿醉醒来他还跟我发信息说早安呢。我挺不好意思的跟他道了歉，李帝努过了很久回了一个哦。  
当然啦，如果只是这个原因，那倒也不至于让我蹲在前台办公桌下面。  
解释一下的话好像也不是什么大事嘛，问题就在于后来我选上校学生会长的时候呢，真心话大冒险他又输了。  
对，又是李帝努，他又信了。  
……  
我为什么老选大冒险呢，这些人为什么又总是逮着李帝努让我去表白呢？？你们看看隔壁体育学院的帅哥，也不少吧？做人留一线日后好相见对不对啊？  
这时候的李帝努已经颇具后来的冰山冷面帅哥气质了，可能第二次虚假表白也在这个过程里成为了一定程度的情景小推手吧。  
但不会有第三次了！我信誓旦旦的对李帝努发誓，李帝努回了我一个……  
好吧，反正平时也不在一个学院，倒也不影响什么啦！表了个白这种小事我混世魔王必不可能放在心上。  
问题就在于第三次。  
你可能要问了哎呀不是说好再也不会有第三次了吗，怎么还来呢，一而再再而三，你这狼来了的故事玩这么多次，菩萨也要生气了吧。  
我要澄清一点，第三次表白吧，不是大冒险，它是真心话来的。怎么说呢，大学倾注了很多精力的地方，即将接任这个位置的人是一个其实脾气很不错，认真负责的帅哥学弟，多少都会动心吧。  
这次李帝努没信。  
不过没信其实问题也不是很大，因为我要毕业了。  
本来这个事情到这里就结束了，结果偏偏在我工作之后，同校的学长，对，就是那个每次都点我去给李帝努表白的缺德学长！  
他告诉我李帝努就是那个开学第一个月给我表白然后被我拒绝的学弟。  
“嗨呀那时候他刚上大学又不会打扮，假期还跑去南半球玩了俩月，晒得黑的跟个煤球一样。”  
你说谁？李帝努？那个白到反光的李帝努？  
我思考了一下前因后果，发现自己真是做了了不得的缺的事，然后果断的申请了外派到澳大利亚。  
但是谁能想到回国没多久李帝努就空降来当我的上司啊啊啊啊啊。

是这样的，在逃避李帝努的第三天，我觉得我真的要过不下去了。  
我发信息给坑爹学长，“有什么办法能让一个公司的财务官和执行官永远不见面吗？”  
“他辞职或者你辞职。”  
“……你说的太对了。”  
李帝努空降的第三天，我辞职了。  
辞呈要交给李帝努，由于职位的原因，申请辞职不管是否批准都要等待一个月工作交接，趁中午吃饭我从保洁阿姨手里借来钥匙，想偷偷把辞呈放在李帝努桌子上，却没想到被李帝努正好堵在门口。  
“你躲了我这么多天现在跑来干什么？”  
我低着头想从李帝努身后钻出门去，却被当事人结实的挡在门口，只好另寻出路。  
“哈哈，学弟好啊，好久不见。”  
李帝努反锁住办公室的大门，拿起桌子上的辞呈，冷笑了一下，“学姐好久不见，就送我这么一份大礼？”  
实在是没有退路了，我拉开旁边的衣柜，礼貌的说道，“我先走了哈学弟拜拜，”然后镇定的钻了进去。  
“陈安妮！！！”  
我被李帝努提溜着领子像抓鸡崽一样拎出来，拔腿就想往外跑，但是介于我这个小矮个萝莉脸还要拿出财务总监的气势，不得不天天穿着七厘米的高跟鞋撑场面，行动不便刚跑两步就又被李帝努一爪子拎了回去。  
“你对我就没有什么要解释的吗？”  
我梗着脖子目光直视天花板，像喊口号的新兵似的，声音洪亮的答道，“回李总！我给您表白失败感觉活不下去了，不堪受辱决定辞职！”  
“你什么时候表白失败了？”  
“啊？”  
李帝努不客气的揪着我的脸颊，强迫我对上他的视线，“再好的脾气都要被你这个崽种给耗光了，我就问你，你跟我表白三次，我哪一次拒绝过你？”  
“(⊙o⊙)…？”等等，第三次的时候不是，没说话然后，冷笑了一声……？  
“我也是个人，要是连续被自己明恋的学姐骗三次感情是不是也太惨了？但是只要是你表白，我拒绝过你吗？”

诶？  
-END-


End file.
